The present invention relates generally to persistent phosphors and more specifically to a variety of persistent phosphors and persistent phosphor blends and articles that use such phosphors and/or phosphor blends.
While persistent phosphors are known, current art suffers from several shortcomings including, for example, poor light duration from the phosphor; lack of high light emission from the phosphor; and/or ineffective phosphors in certain color ranges. As a result, persistent phosphors are not feasible for many applications.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improvements in persistent phosphors.